Happy Birthday?
by BitterStormcloud
Summary: It's Shego's birthday, but she's not the only one who gets a surprise
1. Prologue

I know the first chapter is a little short but i just wanted to set it all up before i really get into it and see if people would actually read this.. oh and i Don't own so please don't sue.

* * *

'I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here' was all she was thinking as she walked up to a green and black door and knocked three times. A _very _irritated woman answered it with a venomous tone etched in her voice. … "I told you that there was to be no distractions as I…Princess?"

The red head could barely keep a straight face as her green eyes widened at the sight before her 'She's so beautiful'. Shego, thief extraordinaire was clad in a small green silk robe, revealing pale silky toned legs and there seemed to be nothing else underneath. The thief was, to say the very least shocked "What are you doing here?" she managed to ask, green flames suddenly igniting around her hands.

Kim Possible seemed to be in a trance, she was gaping at the mercenary before her but she didn't seem to care. After a few moments and successfully imprinting the image of the almost- bare thief in her mind, she managed to swallow down her salvia in order to respond. "I umm, well, tonight I didn't really have time to, well since we were fighting and all" she revealed a package to the thief in her profusely sweating hands "I just wanted to say… Happy Birthday Shego"

The raven haired woman stared at the blushing red head and looked at the presented package, wrapped in green and black paper with a red ribbon tightly bound around it. She furrowed her forehead and Kim managed to barely choke out "It hasn't got a tracking device or anything, I just, wanted to do something…nice" Shego took the package and was about to reply, however another voice interrupted their moment "Come on Shego, I'm ready for you and I want it _now"_

Two pairs of eyes widened at the sound from Shego's side of the door, Kim gently pushed the door open with her left hand and peered into the room, Shego could only look down on the floor somewhat ashamed.

There on Shego's bed a naked form was covered in light green satin sheets "Hey Bonnie" the red head managed to croak out behind misty eyes, she turned to the pale green woman who still seemed abashed. Kim cleared her throat and fought back the overwhelming urge to cry "Happy Birthday Shego, I hope you got what you wanted" and she turned into a sprint.

'Fuck' was all the green thief could think as she gazed at the gift before her.

* * *

So hopefully if i get enough feedback i'll write another chapter thanks for reading! cheers


	2. Happy Freaking Birthday

I don't own so please don't sue.

Just to let you know, because I really appreciate you all and take pleasure in reading the beautiful reviews I actually completed this story in a day but it just took me a while to update because I have no internet. And also I'm busy writing the other story entitled "Club Fun", but that's going to take a little longer to finish unfortunately. Anyway happy reading and cheers. Oh and I think I may have been a little over dramatic in some parts but hey! Drama makes the world more interesting and hectic.

* * *

Kim could feel the sudden tension in her chest tighten as she ran out of Drakken's lair; she disregarded the strange and recoiled faces of the henchmen, she just needed to escape the place where the person she secretly loved was sleeping with the person that she absolutely despised. She was breathing heavily not because of physical exertion, but due to the shock that engulfed her as she remembered images over and over again, Bonnie under a thin sheet, sneering at her and the look on Shego's uncomfortable face as the events unfolded.

The red haired teenager quickly whipped out her Kimmunicator and without waiting for a response from Wade, her fourteen year old genius, she shot out an order in short hollow gasps "Wade…Ride… _NOW"_. The barely awake boy yawned as he realized that his computer screen was illuminating his face "Kim do you know what time it is?" However his eyes snapped open as he realized his friend was breaking down and he let out a deep remorseful sigh "I suppose it didn't go well then? I'm sorry Kim but I was sure it would have worked, I mean I helped you get the gift, I even…" Kim quickly interjected "Wade not right now, I need a ride five hours ago" Wade gave a sympathetic look "O.k Kim it'll be there in ten minutes" and with that the forlorn hero turned off the device.

Kim ran to the edge of Drakken's lair which was located on an offshore island, the wind stung her tear stained face and she kneeled to the ground as if pleading to some higher order, her head sunk low. 'I knew I shouldn't have gone here tonight, she was with Bonnie…_Bonnie Freaking Rockwaller, _I feel like such an idiot, I come here to pour my heart out to Shego, a thief, a mercenary, a woman who has consistently made my life a living hell for the past four years, I come here bearing my heart on my sleeve and she's with someone else. Wow way to go Kim, everything is possible for a possible _except _hooking the woman of your dreams.' She quickly berated herself 'great…now I'm even starting to taunt myself just like her'

Kim Possible thought back to when she started to develop feelings for the older woman, when they had first fought so many years ago; the heroine had felt an immediate attraction. For the most part of her life Kim knew that she was bisexual, she had dated guys, which she thought was nice, but when she met Shego she knew that dating her would be better. At first she had felt ashamed of herself, heroes and villains couldn't be together, it was an unwritten rule that the rest of the hero/villain community strictly adhered to, I mean imagine if Dr. Drakken and Betty ever got together. [Blue, one eyed babies…~shudder~]

She was mesmerized by the raven haired woman's fighting skills and enthralled by her green plasma abilities; Kim had especially taken a liking to the green and black skin tight cat suit as well. Time and time again, the teenager became excited by the prospect of fighting Shego, their fights became like a dance that they only knew, each time refining their moves for the other to follow. During their banters it was only them, no-one else mattered during those moments, Kim's mind, body and soul exclusively focused on her counterpart and in her heart she desperately wished that the other woman had felt the same. She even began to like the taunts and the nicknames because it instigated some sort of possessiveness over her, like she somewhat belonged to the older woman. She didn't need Shego because she wanted her; she wanted Shego because she needed her.

It had taken all of her courage to see the mercenary tonight, for weeks she had dissected the pros and cons of visiting the thief, but after a very lengthy talk with Wade who somehow knew what Kim had felt from the very beginning, she hesitantly agreed to take on the mission. A mission that she ultimately failed and it broke her heart. As she rode home to Middleton she could feel her soul brutally relent, Kim became trapped in her despair and she needed an escape.

Shego looked down at the gift before her, puzzled as to how her rival knew that it was her birthday and also why she would offer a genuine gift. It had been a long time since anyone had recognized her birthday, not even her brother's bothered to call anymore, in the end she assumed that people simply didn't know what they could offer a thief who could steal all the things she desired. "Shego baby, I didn't know it was your birthday that just means I have to be _extra_ nice to you tonight" Bonnie seductively remarked as she walked up to her lover hips swaying under thin sheets. The brunette latched onto the pale green woman's shoulders and leaned in to taste the luscious black lips that belonged to her, but she was abruptly stopped by a harsh finger.

"Get out" Shego silently whispered avoiding eye contact with the teenager. Bonnie was surprised and confused by her partners blatant rejection, her woman had never refused an invitation for sex before, but the brunette continued with her ministrations "Baby, it's your birthday, if miss priss can give you a present, then I want to give you one that's even better". The pale green woman was beginning to become irritated by the younger girl's antics, again she replied in a dry tone and she gazed directly into the set of blue eyes before her "I said get the fuck out or I will make you get out, I don't want to put up with your shit right now, so leave."

The bewildered teenager gave a blank look, but then realization settled in and she instantly became infuriated by her lover's request, she violently drew her arms back. "What the hell Shego? _You_ don't want to put up with _my_ shit? Babe I've been putting up with your shit for _years_, with your mood swings and constant complaining about Kimmie this and Kimmie that, don't you remember when we first started this? We used to laugh about how if Miss Priss ever found out she would have an aneurism, knowing that her arch rivals were fucking behind her back. And now that she knows, you want me to go away? Fuck you Shego, you can go and run after your little Princess for all I care, your just a green freak that will end up alone anyway, I shouldn't have wasted my time with you" She quickly and angrily rummaged the room in search of her clothes and she left the unimpressed pale green woman with her thoughts, slamming the door behind her.

Shego let out a tired sigh 'Kids' she thought to herself, the thief walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, she had no intention of running after either teenagers that had obviously been affected by her actions. She wasn't angry towards Kim for abolishing her chances of getting laid that night, nor was she taken aback by Bonnie's words, she was confident that the brunette would be back, Shego was more perplexed by everyone's actions and reactions. She glanced over at the gift before her and for some odd reason she inwardly smiled, she tore open the package and a small note lay on top of an emerald green box. She read the note in the hope it will give her a clue as to why the red headed hero visited.

_Shego, _

_ I know that we've been rivals since forever but I am hoping that it doesn't mean I can't give you something to commemorate your birthday, because although you're egotistical, narcissistic and just a downright pain, I can't imagine how boring my missions and my life would be without you. I hope you enjoy your gift and think of me when you use it, Happy Birthday Shego._

_With love and adoration,_

_Your Kimmie._

Shego's heart fluttered as she read the words, she genuinely smiled with no malice or sarcasm, and she fingered the handwriting and noticed that Kimmie, _her_ Kimmie had beautiful handwriting. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts 'What the hell? I am not going soft; I am NOT going soft, she couldn't possibly and I certainly don't.' she tried to eliminate the small malleable feelings that were dwelling within her without much luck. 'And even if I did she's a bloody hero and I'm a villain, I'm evil. Its taboo, it would be like oil and water; Villain plus hero equals intense action scenes, Kim Possible plus Shego would equal World War 3!' Not doing a good act of convincing herself of her true desires the raven haired woman opened the green box.

She tentatively picked up the object inside and smirked in appreciation shaking her head slightly. The object was a jade green nail file that was created by some sort of natural stone and engraved on the small handle was the name _Shego_ in stunning calligraphy. The simple gift made the thief grin, 'How could she make it so easy? I'm one of the most finicky people, I have everything that I want and need and she strides over here and gives me this gift that I actually appreciate, dammit Princess what the hell are you doing to me?'

She placed the item back inside the box and dropped down on her bed in defeat 'I can't like her, she's Miss Priss, she's Miss Anything's possible for a Possible'. The robed woman closed her eyes as she clutched the small note close to her beating chest. She remembered the first time that they had fought a slight smile creeping her face, 'that was a fun night, you were so young and innocent, but you had moves, not better than mine but I've trained you since then, you've flourished quite impressively Kimmie... You have everything so easy Princess, you're life is just laid out in front of you and you just have to follow, it's such a strong contrast to what I had when I was younger I almost envy you.'

She gave a deep sigh as she continued to contemplate her feelings as well as try to understand the teenaged hero's actions. 'You saw me tonight, is this your way of breaking free from those restraints? Are you sure you want to go through with that Princess? Knowing you you'll end up just like me, a thief, a mercenary and then ultimately alone.' she went under the sheets shaking all thoughts of the red headed heroine out of consciousness, 'Happy freaking Birthday Shego' and then she became overwhelmed with sleep.


	3. Ready

I don't own so please don't

* * *

The days passed and both women were eager to see each other again in order to clear the misconceptions between them. They were slightly infuriated at Dr Drakken both wondering when the blue dolt would think of an "ingenious" plot to take over the world, just so they could go back in time to the moment of how they first met, they both yearned to fight each other again it was a pastime only they thoroughly enjoyed and understood, it was their common ground.

Shego was balancing on her chair, thinking about all the possible ramifications of initiating a conversation with Kim. She had been able to accept the notion of having a general fondness towards the teen, but she refused to believe that there could be something more. She thought about the times where she had saved her Princess from danger and death itself, questioning why she had done such acts, she had countered that if anyone was going to destroy the great Kim Possible then it would be by her plasma wielding hands under fair circumstances. However in the back of Shego's mind there was a silent voice that replayed one word over and over again 'denial, denial, denial, denial.'

Her thoughts were thankfully shaken by a whiny voice "Shegoooooooooooo! Come here, I've got a genius plan that I'd like to share with you", the pale green thief furtively jumped for joy at the Doctors request, but tried to withhold it. In her best attempt to sound exasperated she snuck up on the scientist and replied "What _crazy_ schemes do you have this time Dr. D? It had better not involve dairy products or mind control again" She shuddered at the remembrance of herself in a pink apron. Drakken let out a girlish yelp "Shego, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me, use your ninja skills on the field, not the lab, things easily break here you know" After slightly recovering from the heart attack his employee gave him he replied "Well Shego, two years ago the U.S government funded a project under the Middleton Science Laboratory to create a Decomfubulation Device and I just got wind that they have finished building it, so naturally I want you to steal it."

The thief knew that the Doctor had no idea what the Decomfubulation Device actually did but she was too keen to face Kimmie again that she did not make any snide comments "O.k Dr. D you want it you've got it" The Doctor looked at her incuriously, his employee had been acting weird these past couple of days; since he had known her Drakken had been able to pick up on Shego's behavior and her general moods of the time (on the exception of the moodulator) and he was puzzled because it actually seemed as if Shego wanted to participate in his latest plot. He raised his eyebrow "What's your angle Shego? Why aren't you giving me a sarcastic remark about not actually knowing what this Device actually does? Or the fact that Kim Possible usually comes down and rains on my parade not only blowing up my entire lair but proving that she is indeed smarter than me?" It was Shego's turn to crane an eyebrow "Why would I want to do that Dr. D, it seems like you're more than capable to diss yourself? I better watch out I might be outta the job soon"

With a satisfactory huff the blue doctor and Shego went to find the device and Shego could barely contain herself after all she told herself 'I need the physical exertion'

* * *

Kim Possible was having a boring day, in a boring High School, in a boring room; she was in her last year and was thankful that she didn't have to see people for the rest of her life once it ended. But she was ecstatic that she didn't have to see one person in particular, Bonnie Rockwaller. Since the other night, both girls had stayed well clear of each other, Kim didn't want to see those images of the brunette wrapped in a green sheet and Bonnie didn't want the red head to know that she was fervently jealous about the "relationship" that Kim had with her lover. The brunette had fixed her qualms with Shego and did not want to infuriate her green partner so she actually managed to hold her tongue during the times that she did see her rival.

The heroine was still uneasy about the prospect of meeting Shego again, she knew that she needed to talk to her at some point but she didn't have a clue as to what she wanted to say, she was unsure if she was able to pour her heart out again. Just then her Kimmunicator rang in class, which prompted a detention and a loud grunt from her teacher Mr. Barkin 'O.k. so there's two people I'll be happy to get rid of', she thought as she took the detention slip for being 'disruptive' and then she answered the call.

"Hey Wade" "Hey Kim hope I'm not disturbing anything" "No, no, just receiving another detention from Barkin, so what's the stitch?" The dark boy tried to convey an apologetic look "Uhh Kim, I hate to tell you this but its Drakken and Shego, according to his database his out to steal something called the Decomfubulation Device at the Middleton Science Laboratory, I haven't got the schematics on it because it's very…." Kim's heart skipped a beat when she heard the thief's name, she barely heard her friends ranting as she said the first thing that came to mind "Ride?" the boy looked at his friends face trying to decode what she was thinking or feeling "Uhh ten minutes out front and don't forget to bring Ron, I know how eager you are…so just take care of yourself ok?" and then the device shut off.

Kim practically sprinted out the building whilst dragging her best friend Ron by the sleeve "Ow ow, K.P come on I just washed this Jersey" he complained as his naked role rat clung onto his cargo pants pocket for dear life. They boarded the aircraft and exchanged pleasantries with the pilot; they then took a seat and waited to arrive at the scene.

Kim Possible was nervous, she was frantically shaking her leg in anticipation and her eyes wandered around the aircraft, erratic thoughts plagued her mind with the base question being 'what am I going to say to her?' Her edgy behavior was not eluded by Ron as he glanced towards his erratic friend. "What's going on K.P you're all jittery? You haven't been the same in a few days now and it's starting to make me freak" "Uh-huh freaky" concurred Rufus

The red head snapped out of her thoughts and a slight blush crept on her face 'Stop being so obvious Kim' she tried to calm herself down, "It's no big Ron, I'm just excited to be on a mission, Barkin was starting to make me fall asleep in class" The blonde haired nodded in acceptance "Oh don't get me started on that man, seriously you'd think that anyone with his credentials wouldn't be running off trying to dominate the world" He shuddered at the thought of a world where Barkin was Prime leader 'there would be so much homework'.

"O.k. K.P if that's what it is, oh and by the way after this mission I need to talk to you about something, something that might change the very basis of our friendship" Kim gave a concerned look, it wasn't very often that Ron was serious and she could see the sincerity in his eyes, "Sure thing Ron, after all we are Best Friends, we can tell each other anything" The boy beamed and gave a nod, their conversation was interrupted when the pilot announced their arrival "O.k. kids, this is the stop"

They jumped out of the aircraft ready for their next mission, Ron unintentionally caught his pants on the door of the aircraft and let out a wail as he attempted to retrieve them, Kim could only shake her head in disbelief. With sweaty palms and a slightly disheveled Ron, Kim Possible opened the door to the Middleton Science Laboratory; she was ready to take on Shego.


	4. Mission Failed

I don't own so please don't sue. cheers!

* * *

Shego pick locked the room where the device was, whilst Drakken stalked behind her trying his best to act inconspicuous, luckily for both of them it seemed as if all the scientists had gone out to lunch. The expert thief was about to take the Decomfubulation Device when all of a sudden "Sorry Shego, there's a strict policy here, don't touch what you can't buy" Shego turned around to see the teen heroine in a fighting stance, the pale green woman gave a slick smirk, "Is everyone trying to steal my job today? First Drakken and now you with the snide remarks, next the buffoon will get a leg in" Ron, looked slightly offended "Hey I could come up with _something…_And the name is Ron, R-O-N"

Drakken looked surprised "Kim Possible!!! And the sidekick whose name I can't seem to remember! (Ron smacked his forehead with his palm) How is it that you always show up just when I'm about to do something devious? Why can't you ever show up when I've already done my evil bidding?" Kim gave Ron an order, whilst not taking her eyes off the green villain before her, "Ron you take care of Drakken, I've got Shego" Drakken made a clear break for it, enforcing his policy of every man for himself, Ron followed the blue villain, running outside the room and disappearing into the hallways.

"Looks like it's just you and me Princess, come and get me" Shego remarked with a flirtatious wink, Kim mirrored the older woman's smirk, "With pleasure Shego" and they began their dance. As they fought, they could feel their hearts pulsating with adrenaline and something else, it's like their physical closeness was forming a spiritual bond between them.

"Looks like Kimmie's learnt a few new tricks" Shego commented as she dodged a kick to the head and threw a green plasma charged ball towards the red head, "Well you did inadvertently train me these past couple of years, looks like the teacher is about to be taught a lesson" Kim replied as she narrowly dodged the fantastic green orb directed towards her abdomen and counterattacked with a fly kick towards her rivals chest. Shego fell backwards and Kim jumped on Shego straddling her waist.

They locked eyes, Kim could smell the villains scent, it was like orchids and Lily's entwined together on a dry sunny day. Noticing the girl's eyes widen a smirk appeared on Shego's face, hoping it would mask her panic of the teenager on top of her "Enjoying the ride Pumpkin?" Kim blushed the colour of her hair and she gingerly got off of her rival, it was true she did enjoy being in close proximity to the green skinned woman, but she did not appreciate being mocked for it. Her face deadpanned and she felt not only embarrassed but she also felt a sense of anger dwell within her. "Do you always need to derive your pleasure at the expense of someone else?"

Shego stood up, she knew that she had offended the red head and she felt a little remorseful, but she would never admit that to the blushing teen. "You know I do Pumpkin, it takes the edge off, especially when you're consistently surrounded by stupid all day long. Aww did I hit a nerve there Kimmie?" Kim snapped her head up, she did not want to cry but she could already feel tears well in her eyes "Of course you offended me, a few days ago I practically poured my heart out to you, do you know how much courage it took me to seek you out and give you that present? And what do I get in return? A plasma ball thrown at me and a sarcastic remark, some sort of thanks"

Shego was taken aback "Whoa there Kimmie Time out, I don't know how showing up at my door, shoving a present in my hand and running off is pouring your heart out…" Kim's anger just kept on rising she glared at the older woman, wishing that her nemesis would apologize or comfort her or just show something else other than the weak façade she was attempting to pull, it infuriated Kim to not extent. "…But you're right and I'm sorry. I actually really do appreciate the gift, so thank you" and with those simple words the heroin's anger was uplifted.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, as far as Kim could tell by the awkwardness in Shego's stance, the pale green thief had never apologized to anyone, nor had she ever said thank you. Again the two women searched each other's eyes; their relationship was mended for the time being, there was no more animosity between them as individuals. Shego was the first to speak "Look Kim I know…" but she was interrupted when Kim blurted out her confession "I love you Shego"

The air between them suddenly became thick, Kim slapped her hands to her mouth and her eyes instantly expanded, her cheeks blushed a violent scarlet. She wanted to tell the older woman how she felt, not blurt it out like she was a deranged high school teenager in love. She couldn't bear to look at the pale green woman in the eyes so she opted to just stuttering like a moron whilst concentrating on the tiles grounded to the floor. 'What...I…mean… uhh" The red head desperately tried to articulate a coherent sentence but she was miserably failing. She then felt a small gush of wind pass her trembling body and the sound of a door silently closing. She frantically searched the room, but it was too late, the pale green thief and the Decomfubulation Device had already left.

As soon as she heard the door click Shego instantly berated herself, her mind was imploring her to stop and walk back into the room but her body refused to comply 'What the hell do you think you're doing Shego? She likes you and you, believe it or not you stubborn bigot like her back! She poured her heart out to you and you not only destroyed it but you left her! You want to end up alone? Because you're edging closer and closer to that path, she is your _equal_ you hear me? EQUAL!!!!' The woman dropped the device she was holding with a solid _clunk! _She began to massage her temples with her fingertips as she silently whispered for her voice of reason to shut up. She slid down against the wall and released a meditative sigh, "I really fucked it up this time didn't I?" the voice in her head chimed in on cue, sarcastic as ever "Well, doy"

The ride back to Kim's house was very quiet; this was the second time in less than a week that the pale green woman had made the heroine feel so vulnerable and so shattered and it was the second time that the supposedly courageous teenager had just stood there, helpless, not even attempting to defend herself, it was another mission spectacularly failed. Ron had decided to leave his friend to her thoughts figuring that she was down because she had botched the mission allowing Shego to just walk out the door with the device. They walked inside Kim's house in silence, Kim was thankful that her family wasn't home yet. But as she sat on her bed, she noticed another form sitting next to her, it was Ron.

The teenagers locked eyes and just when Ron was about to speak Kim burst into tears and fell into his arms. He had never seen his friend so distraught, he rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ears. After her weeping reverted to small sobs the baffled boy began to speak "Kim, it's o.k really, I mean the Ronster has had his fair share of muck-ups believe it or not, don't worry we'll get them, we're Team Possible!" his words were full of pride and conviction.

The red head just wiped the tears away from her eyes, she didn't want to tell Ron about her attraction to their enemy, she just assumed that she would've told him if something did occur, but now there wasn't any point. They locked eyes again, the blonde boy could feel his palms sweat and he ruffled his hair out of nervousness, this was the time to talk to Kim. He lifted her chin up with his fingertips and gazed in her eyes "Look K.P we've been friends since Pre-K and I know that out of everyone in this whole world, you are the one person that I would trust my life to, heck I'd even trust you with Rufus's life. You understand the Ron man and now the Ron man…or rather, I would like to be there to protect you and be there for you not only as a friend, but as a boyfriend."

Kim's eyes widened, she had never thought of Ron as anything more than just a friend, when she was younger she had thought of scenarios where she had been with Ron, but they never ended well. Kim searched Ron's eyes and she could see absolute devotion, the blonde haired boy was genuine in his words, he loved her. The young girl sighed, she didn't know what to do; she didn't want to say yes because she was unsure she had or could develop feelings for the boy and yet she didn't want to say no because it would destroy him. She had felt rejection not even an hour ago by the same person…twice, at that moment she had nothing to lose and yet everything to gain and she was hoping, pleading that he was it. Being his best friend Kim didn't want to expose Ron to that heartache, that moment when you can actually feel your heart contort as it swims in acid, above all she didn't want to be Shego. So, by her logical reasoning and a few more sniffs she tiredly whispered "O.k."

That was all the blonde haired boy needed to hear, a gigantic smile crept on his face, he punched the air and leapt off the bed "Boyahh!!! He shoots he scores!!! Kim you've made the Ronster happy today! Rufus did you hear that?" The naked role rat leapt in the air with his master "Uh-Huh Boyahh!" Ron turned towards his, now girlfriend and he gave her a peck on the cheek "Look K.P I'm going to tell Felix about us and I assume that you're going to want to tell Monique, so I'll catch you at school tomorrow" He almost fell over whilst trying to walk to the door, he turned around again his face beaming "K.P don't worry about what happened today o.k.? We'll get them next time…I love you" and he walked out of the room.

Kim fell on her bed, salty tears cascading her face, "She never gave me a chance, we never even tried…I am not going to put Ron through that" And she was adamant that she was going to pour her heart into the relationship that she had just established with Ron, with what was left of her heart anyway.

* * *

Yes damn Shego and her pride and damn Kim and her selfless ways, poor Ron for being used and poor Drakken for just being an idiot.


	5. Intoxicated Flowers

I don't own so please don't sue

* * *

A few days later the pale green thief found herself tentatively walking down Middleton High's empty hallways; her heels making small clicking sounds as she paced one foot in front of the other, in her hands were a magnificent bouquet of pink roses. Her naturally warm body had risen in temperature, she could feel her heart beat in her ears as if a drum was pounding and she could feel sweat in places where she shouldn't have. She kept her wits about her as she did not want to be discovered and thus use her powers; she was on a mission to find Kim Possible.

After their last battle Shego had reconsidered her position on how she felt, she realized that she had been just as distraught as the young teenager, when she abruptly left the science lab without a word. She realized that she not only respected the red head but she actually valued the teen hero, she was done with denying her feelings and she wanted her Kimmie to know how much she, in fact loved the teen. She peered through classrooms, but all the students, teachers and classrooms looked the same, she then caught sight of the teenager she was looking for.

Kim Possible was slumped over her desk, she looked as if she hadn't sleep for days, her brow was furrowed in deep concentration; it seemed as if she was completing a test of some sort. Shego could only stare at her Princess, she felt the knot in her stomach tighten and her heartbeat elevate. A smile crept on her face making her eyes soften 'cute' she thought, she raised her hand to knock on the door but was interrupted by an annoying female voice.

"Oh My God BABE!! You didn't have to visit me at school! Just when I thought you were a badass villain you come and surprise me" Shego shuddered at the intrusion and turned around "Look Bonnie not right now, I've got something to take care of with Kim Possible" Bonnie tsked her tongue and shook her head "It's just as well too, I mean can you believe her? Prowling after you the other night and then she ends up with that blonde haired idiot anyway" The thief gave the brunette a quizzical look "What exactly do you mean by, she ended up with that blonde haired idiot anyway? You mean the buffoon?"

Bonnie nodded her head, "Yeah, he was bragging about it all day yesterday and today, they were locked arm in arm strolling down the hallways together, if you ask me I reckon that you should search Drakken's lab to see if any mind control chips are missing" the obnoxious teenager glanced down at the assortment of flowers, currently unaware that her "girlfriend's" heart was breaking. "aww babe, did you get those for me, pink's not really my colour but thank you!" Shego was staring into space as she replayed the words over again in her head 'Kim and the buffoon?' She snapped out of it to reply to the teen's advances, "Huh? Oh yeah take them, look you better get going back to class I'll see you later" Her eyes were shadow cast and filled with disappointment, Bonnie was too occupied sniffing the flowers to notice as she nodded her head and leaned over to peck the thief's lips. She then bounced down the hallways thinking 'I have the best girlfriend in the world'

Shego could feel the blood rush to her head, she could feel the veins in her heart constrict as her arteries allowed the passage of blood to violently course through her body, it was earth shattering. Her mind reflected her body as she replayed the words "Kim and the buffoon". At that moment she hated herself, why did she have to wait so long? Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why did she say yes to the buffoon? An intense anger and an overwhelming sadness scorched through her being and without thinking she lit up her plasma hands and slashed at the nearest row of lockers with all the strength she possessed.

Kim was interrupted from her test as the entire school wing heard a loud outburst and a woman screaming from outside her classroom. All the teenagers and staff rushed outside to the hallway and were met with an entire row of smoldering lockers, the smell of burned metal asphyxiating the astonished onlookers. As soon as the red head saw the green plasma glowing inside the lockers lacerations she knew who she needed to confront.

A few hours later after Wade's scavenger hunt for the address, Kim found herself in front of a lavish apartment just on the outskirts of Middleton, she had never noticed the forest green building before but she knew that Shego just had to live there. She broke into the apartment and knocked on the door, the red head heard a few swear words and the many locks being opened. Her eyes widened as she stared at the _very_ drunk Shego who was grasping onto the doorframe for dear life. "Uhh Shego?" she managed to stutter, the intoxicated woman realized that there was a presence in her doorway "Princess? What are you doing here?" she slurred in reply.

"I came to ask why you felt the need to incinerate the lockers inside Middleton High, isn't that a little low? Even for you? Look at yourself; are you going to invite me in or not?"

The thief groggily eyed the teenager up and down, a sly smirk on her face "Sure, why not, it's not like I can feel anything if we tussle anyway, come inside Princess and I do mean _come" _Kim shook her head in slight disgust and entered the apartment, she didn't know why she walked inside or why she was even in the thief's apartment, she just felt compelled to do so. The older woman's home seemed as if it was turned upside down, everything was either out of place, cremated or shattered; as if scared to sit the red head opted to standing in the living room as she watched Shego stumble towards her.

"Sooo Kimmie to what do I owe the guilty pleasure?"

"As I asked before why did you come to my high school?"

"I actually came for you, pfft I wish…" Shego stated hoping her younger counterpart would understand the double entende "well I was walking down the hallway and then… and then I saw you, you were concentrating so hard, it was cute (Kim slightly blushed at the remark) and then Bonnie came along, she's so annoying I only keep her around coz she's so talented in bed…Anyway she told me…she told me that you were with the buffoon… as in together together if you know what I mean"

Seeing the older woman drunk and hearing her words made the heroine angry "And why the hell does it matter to you? As I recall you were the one that walked away the other day"

Shego took a step towards the infuriated teenager and touched her cheek (in reality she was painfully stroking Kim's face almost clawing it off) "Pumpkin when I walked away I realized that I made a huge mistake, I need you… you do things to me physically and mentally that no-one else can, you understand me. Through the years we've connected, our banters, our fights they're the essence of our relationship…but I want, no I yearn for more. You exude this force, it's like you're a prize that I desperately want to steal, but you're not a prize, you're Kimmie, you're my Kimmie. For so long I had relinquished the notion of love, I didn't want the drama, and so if I was ever in a relationship with someone it would only be for the physical aspect, fucking is me showing intimacy, but for some reason you make me want to change that"

The pale green woman leaned in towards the red head and she felt soft pink lips graze her own, at first their lips stayed immobile, just enjoying the warmth, but then the older woman traced her tongue against Kim's bottom lip seeking permission to enter which the teen granted. Their tongues entwined, it was passionate, it was intense and yet it was somewhat gentle. Kim could taste the bourbon inside Shego's mouth and she felt a little nauseated by it, she then realized what she was doing and abruptly broke the kiss. The two women intently stared at each other, Kim decided to be the one that acted first for once and she slapped the green woman. Shego was dazed by the brutality of the assault and could only place a hand to her hot cheek hanging her mouth wide open. "What the bloody fuck Princess?"

The aggravated teen replied with venom in her voice "Is this some sort of game to you? Another one of Drakken's plots to get rid me? Well you know what congratu fucking lations Shego, mission accomplished the cheerleading teenager will never come after you ever again. I have felt so ashamed for loving you these past few years. I'm tired of being so vulnerable around you; I'm tired of trying to second guess what you're going to do, I'm just tired of it. I'm with Ron now, you are too late, you rejected _me_ and now that you've realized you can't have me you want me? There's no point with this anymore." Tears freely flowed in her eyes as she attempted to walk out of the apartment, but a trembling hand grabbed her wrist, she spun around and Shego replied in a weakened voice "please, Kim don't do this" the teenager could hear the desperate plea etched in the older woman's words, but at that moment she was too angry, she despised the woman gripping onto her she needed to get away "I guess they're right when they say you're the greatest thief in the world because not only did you steal my heart, body and soul, but you just managed to steal whatever was left of my dignity. Please do me a favor, ride out of my fucking life and let me be, I don't think that I could ever stand to look at you again… Goodbye Shego" She pried the forlorn villain off her wrist and she walked out the door.

As soon as the door slammed, both women collapsed to the floor holding their heads in their hands, it was a bittersweet victory for Kim, but it was absolute torture for Shego.

* * *

I really hate Bonnie… and I feel bad for these tortured souls, if only they could've gotten their crap together…

P.S Just to clear any misreading Shego not only has a room in Drakken's lair but she also owns an apartment, just to get away from the blue dolt. And don't worry Bonnie doesn't know about the apartment, it's Shego's safe haven.


	6. Sellout

I don't own so please don't sue Cheers!

* * *

Kim decided that she didn't want to take on any missions involving Drakken and she explicitly stated this to Wade and Global Justice, Wade didn't know how or if he should've comforted his friend, so he just decided to follow the teenager's orders and leave it be. He had heard about the red head's relationship with Ron and he desperately hoped that the blonde boy would eventually be able to replace the burned hole inside Kim's chest, but he was doubtful. Kim's friends noticed a slight change in her demeanor; she was no longer the perky, upbeat cheerleader that willingly assisted innocent victims, she became more focused, more serious, like she was trying to mature too quickly. But their view on her didn't change, to them, she was still Kim Possible.

Shego adhered to the heroines last words and did not contact Kim; she attempted to stay as far away as possible from her, just trying her hardest to live each day through. And as Global Justice raided Dr. Drakken's lair she did not even put up a fight, she willingly complied with her escorts demands and went to jail…but not for long.

* * *

It had been three years since Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had been dating, they were going very steady. The blonde boy turned man loved his girlfriend and it reflected in his stride and how close he held onto her. Kim had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, her breasts had grown, she was taller and she walked more confidently, she had managed to grow up into an adult and she adored Ron.

They were walking down the street in Go city late at night arm in arm. "So what did you think of the movie K.P? Did you like the action and styling moves the heroes had?" Ron asked as he held his woman closer, Rufus was on his shoulder attempting to pull off a fly kick.

"Yeah it was great reminds me of the old days when I had barely knew how to fight" Kim chuckled and then she bumped into another couple, she was about to apologize for being careless when she realized who it was.

"Shego?" Both couples stopped in their tracks and turned to face each other.

"Prin..Kim…hi, you look great" replied a voice that Kim hadn't heard in three years. Standing in front of her was the pale green woman that had turned her life around. Shego looked exactly the same, minus the slight purple bags under her eyes and the formal evening attire that the pale green woman wore in contrast to the skin tight cat suit. But Kim secretly smiled as she noticed that the older woman still had the exact same smirk plastered on her face.

"Shego, hi umm you remember Ron right?" the vexed hero asked.

"Yeah hi buff…Ron"

"Hey Shego, long time no fight" The blonde boy answered and he gave the two women a perplexed look, he didn't understand why they were trying to act nonchalant but it was quite disturbing to him.

Shego looked mesmerized by the woman before her, she inwardly smiled to herself 'oh how you've grown' her thoughts were interrupted by a woman clearing her throat. "Oh yeah, you guys remember Bonnie" The brunette gave the other couple a non impressed look which was supposed to signify a greeting.

"So Kim what are you doing these days are you still into the whole hero gig?" The raven haired woman asked subtly prying into her former love's life.

"I'm studying Criminology at Go University and yeah I'm still doing the hero thing, though Dr. Director has been hounding me for ages to work for Global Justice, but honestly I just hate all the formalities and protocols that they instigate, it's really not my thing, plus I find her a little off putting. So how about you? The last time I heard, you were in jail serving a few life sentences"

The older woman chuckled at the red head's response 'that's my Kimmie, stick it to the man' "Well unfortunately I didn't have the luxury of choosing my future. Not long after we… departed, Drakken and I got busted, so I basically ditched him and made a deal with good old Cyclopes to work off my life sentences, it's pretty shit pay and I'll probably be dead four times over before I "pay my debt to society" but I get to see the sunrise everyday in my apartment so that's something"

Kim laughed "You're such a sellout" the comment caused the ex-villain to grin and give a slight shrug.

A few awkward moments passed, Kim and Shego were still staring, entranced by the other, and they could feel their hearts palpitating, until yet again someone cleared their throat. Ron held his woman closer and he spoke directly at Shego slightly puffing out his chest "Well it was good to see you Shego, good luck with the turning good thing" and he steered Kim away, "Ye…Yeah it was great to see you Shego, hopefully we'll bump into each other again"

Shego gave a sad smile as she turned around replying behind her shoulder "Sure…Princess"

The pale green woman turned to see if she attracted any attention by the fond nickname that she had once given to Kim and she smiled when the red head craned her neck. Their green eyes locked and they held each other's gaze again which seemed to scream of a desperate longing that had never faded away and as quickly as it begun they faced forward walking arm in arm with their respective partners, with the partners they knew they didn't belong to.

* * *

Wouldn't it be terrible if I ended the story there? But alas I cannot do that you to… for I am a hopeless romantic.


	7. Pink Elephant

I don't own so please don't sue Cheers

* * *

**~A few months later~**

'I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here' was all she was thinking as she stalked towards a red ebony door. Her palms were sweating and her heart was pulsating wildly in her chest. 'Oh just do it you whimp' the voice inside remarked and as she raised her hand an unknown entity within her violently pushed her forward causing her to knock on the door three times fairly loudly.

The door was answered by Kim Possible, who was clad in hot pink shorts and a black singlet. The red head gave a stunned expression, titling her head to the side; she was trying to understand why Shego was standing quite awkwardly in her doorway. Words eluded her but she didn't need to speak as the pale green woman suddenly shoved a package in her hand and gave her a small peck on the lips. Kim closed her eyes, even as their lips broke apart; she wanted the taste, the warmth and the moment to linger. By the time she opened her eyes the older women was gone.

The heroine searched left and right of her hallway in the hope to catch a glimpse or even a shadow of Shego, but she didn't. She walked back into her house and gently closed the door, the small gift was wrapped in red paper and had a shiny green ribbon bound around it. She gave a gentle sigh and then she tentatively unwrapped the gift, revealing a small pink box.

Inside the box was a gold elephant pendant with a crystal red gem where its heart should've rested, she also found a note underneath the jewelry.

_Kimberly,_

_They say that elephants never forget, well I have never and nor will I ever forget about you._

_Yours forever,_

_Sean Hero Gooding aka Shego._

Without a second to pause, Kim laid the gift on the closest table and she stormed out of her apartment. She ran out into the empty streets the cold thrashing at her legs and chest, but she didn't care, she needed to find the woman that she loved, the woman that she had never stopped loving and the woman who needed her at that very moment. She turned into random streets and random alley ways hoping to find anything, until she stumbled on the Go city bridge. There, a figure dressed in a green shirt with black slacks and trench coat was leaning towards the railing, staring out into the night, hands clasped together, and shoulders hunched with long raven black hair vicariously flowing against the wind.

Kim Possible gave a sigh of relief as she walked over to the figure; that didn't even seem to realize the red head's presence as they stood barely two feet away from each other. "So, Sean Hero Gooding?" The red head asked with a playful smirk. The pale green woman gave a slight shudder upon hearing her real name as she turned to face the girl she had just run away from, however seeing Kim's smirk made her grin. "My parents sick idea of honoring my dead uncle's memory as well as instilling the hope of me becoming a hero…just like him" They made eye contact, still smiling and just hoping this moment wasn't a dream.

Shego was about to ask why the younger woman was only wearing her shorts and a singlet, when a pair of soft pink lips crashed against her own. Under the moonlight sky, Kim Possible and Sean Hero Gooding aka Shego, once former adversaries were passionately kissing, their tongues entwined and hands caressing different body parts as soft moans escaped their lips. As the need for air became prominent they reluctantly broke apart, gasping for air whilst trying to savor the other's taste. Shego held onto Kim's slim waste and the red head gently rested her arms on the green woman's shoulders, two pairs of green eyes met, boring into the others soul. In just one kiss, the two women demolished all insecurities, every worry or hateful word and action that had ever occurred between them became instantly absolved, at that very time in space, they felt absolutely complete.

"Happy Birthday Kim"

* * *

I was initially going to end the story here, but I just had to add the epilogue. But before you read it I must warn you that the majority… in fact pretty much the entire chapter is dedicated to some good old raunchy love making session. So if you feel as if the story should end here then do not proceed to the next chapter or if you feel as if I'm just pushing Shego and Kim's love making into the story to make it more appealing to readers then STOP! You have been warned!


	8. Epilogue

**Second Warning!**

Before you read this I must warn you that the entire chapter is pretty much dedicated to Kim and Shego's first time in bed together, so if you feel as if this chapter may hinder the quality of the entire story I say STOP READING NOW!!! If not continue and happy readings. Cheers!

* * *

They barely made it to Kim's apartment as they became passionately united by the tongue, every now and then the pair would release to gasp for air, but that wasn't very often. Hands roamed and caressed every inch of the other's body, their eyes were tightly shut in the hope to enhance the sensation that they felt, they could feel their libidos flair as the door was slammed shut.

They collapsed on the bed with a loud discernable moan, the pale green thief gently lay on top of the red haired, whose legs were clasped around her lover's waist. Shego began to viciously tug at the younger woman's singlet, wishing that the material would disappear. The red head abruptly stopped the older woman's ministrations. "Wait" Kim managed to gasp out, breaking free from the tongue wrestling.

Shego gazed at the girl beneath her, a look of confusion on her face "What's up Princess? Don't you want this?"

Kim cradled her lover's face in her hands immediately softening the older woman's facial expression, she gave a slight smile "Of course I do Shego, it's just that…well, I'm a…I'm a…" the red head gave a deep sigh and a slight blush consumed her face before confessing "I'm a virgin"

The pale green woman gave Kim a look of disbelief and gently scoffed "A virgin? Kimmie, you don't expect me to believe that, after all you were with the buffoon for three years, it's o. k, I understand that you had needs that I wasn't there to fulfill, what matters is now, I'm here and I am not going to desert you" Shego spoke with conviction in her voice it was a promise she was adamant on keeping.

The red head gave a sad smile "Shego, I'm serious, I am a _virgin"_

Shego smirked at the slightly comical scene "Jeez Pumpkin, really? You were with the guy for _three years_… I never knew you were that much of a prude"

Kim laughed and gave the older woman a gentle slap on the arm, whilst blushing a furious red "I am not a prude! We've…petted and I've done some things to myself. I just didn't feel comfortable with him" she gave a reflective sigh "I guess what you could say is that…well, I was waiting for you"

It was the older woman's turn to blush; she had never heard such pure and honest words before, the sweetness of the statement made her heart flutter as she gladly confirmed to herself "She really needs me" She tenderly rested her forehead on Kim's which allowed her to gaze in her counterparts vibrant green eyes. They could vividly see the love that flowed within the other's soul, nothing could ruin their moment and nothing could tear them apart, it was like the sun and moon had become unified under the magnetic sky, it was neither day or night and it seemed that no-one else in the world cared.

Shego replied calmly to soothe the young adult "Kim, if you're not ready for this then I understand"

The red head shook her head slightly and heavily blinked her eyes "No Shego, I am ready; I want you inside of me… I want **you** to be my first"

The ex-thief gave a nod to signify that she understood and then she gave Kim a gentle kiss, their lips just lingered against each other for what seemed like eternity. But as time progressed their mouths slightly opened, allowing them to be engulfed by another round of pashing, only with more fever. Soft moans were heard as Kim allowed herself to be dominated by Shego's wild tongue thrashing. She placed her left hand on her lover's neck, feeling an irregular pulsating heart beat and her right hand rested freely on a firm and large breast that yearned to be touched. A loud groan escaped Shego's lips and a savage urge to feel bare skin against her own overtook her.

The pale green woman aggressively peeled the clothing off Kim, almost ripping them at the seams and then she began to tear off her own clothing. Kim could only comply with the sudden demand as she assisted in disrobing her lover. Shego immediately noted that Kim had a breathtaking body; she mentally burned the younger woman's naked form in her mind 'she's mine forever' she concluded. She placed her hands on either side of the bed for support, by now both women were desperately gasping for breath as a rush of adrenaline ripped through them.

Shego began to sensually kiss and lick the red heads neck, leaving cool wet marks where her tongue trailed. She travelled to her lover's collarbone and remained there to feel and almost taste the trembling bone beneath flustered flesh. Her warm hands moved towards soft breasts and she began to fondle the fleshy mounds that arched into her touch, eliciting an appreciative whimper from the owner. The pale green woman licked her fingers seductively and she moved them to fondle Kim's nipples with slow circular motions, instantly causing them to become erect.

Kim became absorbed with the sensation that Shego's tongue and fingertips produced; her hardened nipples seemed to be connected to her womanhood as her folds became instantaneously wet with desire. Her legs constricted the ex-thief's waist as she felt her own hips forcefully grinding against the older woman, her throbbing core sliding against bare skin, igniting the desire within her to become exposed. The red head moaned and she silently whispered in Shego's ear "mmm…I want you" Shego smirked at the confession and she slowly trailed her moist tongue down Kim's body, keeping the momentum of her circling fingers on the girl's rigid nipples.

Shego stopped her ministrations when she reached Kim's pussy, she could see the girl becoming wetter by the second as the red head's juices freely trickled out of her and it aroused the raven haired woman to a state of incomprehension. Kim was becoming impatient; she needed Shego now, so she thrust her hips towards her lover's face hoping the older woman would understand the request. The pale green woman smiled and with her devilishly wet tongue she licked the entire length of Kim's drenched folds.

Shego easily found the girl's clit and she began to stimulate the sensitive bud with the tip of her tongue in slow circular motions. Kim's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the sensation rip through her, she grabbed the older woman's long hair turning her knuckles white and she began to rock her hips back and forth to enhance her pleasure. Shego quickened the pace, she began to thrash at Kim's clit with her wild tongue and she could smell the red head's overwhelming musky essence, she was about to cum.

As Kim climaxed threw her head back and her thighs tightened around her lover's head, a loud moan drew out as she screamed out Shego's name. The pale green woman smirked as she began to drink the red head's cum nectar, when she had her fill; she wiped her chin and moved to catch Kim's lips into a hasty kiss, which the younger girl returned. When they stopped to gasp for air Shego delved into Kim's eyes "Are you ready?" Kim could only nod in response, she was sure. The younger woman planted her feet on the bed and opened her legs, allowing her lover to take her.

Shego smiled in understanding, she rested one hand on the bed for support. She gently kissed the woman beneath her, as she moved her free hand to cup Kim's sex. Shego tentatively edged one finger inside of Kim's tight folds, the ex-thief could feel a thin sheath inside the girl and in one fluid motion she poked the layer of skin breaking the remaining hymen in order to obtain better access to the Kim's moist secret. The red head winced in pain and Shego hastily kissed her to somewhat ease the pain.

The ex-thief slowly began to thrust her finger in and out of Kim, in doing so the red head's pain was immediately replaced pleasure and she softly moaned. When Shego knew that the younger woman was ready, she carefully edged another finger inside Kim, slightly widening the tight opening, keeping the slow thrusting motion. The heroine was getting lost in the euphoric sensation; the deadly sin lust engulfed her as she gazed into her lovers eyes "Fuck me harder Shego". Not shaken by the girls demand, Shego obeyed, and she began to ferociously thrust her fingers in and out of the red head adding an extra digit. Kim rocked her hips to the rhythm of Shego's force and she squeezed her eyes shut. The bed began to shake back and forth as the women's sexual actions became more vigorous with each thrust.

Shego could feel the pulsating walls begin to constrict around her fingers, she knew Kim was close again. The pale green woman spoke in short gasps, "Open your eyes Princess, I want to see your soul cum". Kim preyed her eyes open and after a few more deep and long thrusts from Shego, her orgasm ripped through her entire being; her legs violently shuddered as she again screamed her lover's name. Shego rode out Kim's climax, savoring the image and sounds that escaped the red head's lips and she grinned at the thought.

In reaching her dénouement Kim had allowed the exposure of her soul to Shego. In that precise moment, the red head inadvertently confessed to the ex-thief every embarrassment, sadness, pleasure, happiness and secret she had ever felt in her lifetime.

Never had the red head's sexuality as an individual become so clearly defined before that second of pure ecstasy; it was beautiful, it was passionate, it was hurtful, it was enigmatic but above all it was her, it was Kim Possible, she had willingly participated into the thrilling animalistic nature of sex… she became the essence of that moment.

Shego collapsed on the bed next to Kim, who leaned into the older woman's neck, smelling the sweet aroma that was her lover. They rested a few moments, entranced by the serenity of each other's presence, before Kim gave Shego a simple peck on the lips.

Shego smiled as she peered into Kim's emerald eyes. "I love you Kim"

Kim returned the smile "I love you too Shego" and then she gave a decadent smirk "Best. Birthday. Ever"

**~The Beginning~**

**

* * *

  
**

There you have it I hope you enjoyed it and that you are now filled with gooey happiness. Thank you for reading this fic. Cheers!

P.S I may or may not write a sequel, it all depends on the reviews I suppose, but no pressure!

P.S.S does anyone else find it fascinating that even though the Kim Possible series ended approx 7 years ago her legacy still lives on through the enriching stories and profound words that everyday people write? And what's more intriguing is that thousands of enthralled fans read these writers tales in the hope to obtain something more than what was left and written in the show.

Just to put it out there… You are astounding!


End file.
